A witness named Jimmy I mean Josh
by greekgeekspywannabe
Summary: Major UWS spoilers! Do not read if you have read the book. Josh witnesses Cammie confronting Dr. Steve and Agent Edwards. And thinks 'What happened to Cammie' this occurs when Cammie went to Roseville to find 'Amy'. My first Fanfic to publish. Rated K because I'm paranoid. I don't own Gallagher girls.
1. Rain and gunshots

I do not own Gallagher girls.

Summary:

MAJOR UWS SPOILERS DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU FINISH THE BOOK!

Josh witnesses the death of Dr. Steve and Agent Edwards. He sees Cammie once again while 'Amy' comes to the park in town. And he thinks 'Who is that girl?' My first fanfiction that I have posted, have many others in the works.

There I was again, shelving magazines and snacks in my dad's pharmacy, Abrams and Son. Frankly, I was bored, thinking about how I still have homework to do tonight, how quickly graduation is coming and what college would I attend in the fall. I was staring out the front window of the store, dark clouds formed in the sky, meaning rain was coming, or some would think it would be an omen. When I looked out I saw something I did not expect. Surely with the approaching rain everyone would be inside, so the streets were empty except for one soul. A small figure, possibly a young girl, sitting alone on one of the many park benches. For a sec, I felt a sense of deja vu, I thought back to some girl I dated back during sophomore year, I believe her name was Cammie. She sat on one of the benches, looking as innocent as this girl did and we had the gazebo as our secret meeting place. I really did like her, but our breakup was a bit fuzzy to me. Then I met up with her in town after I started dating DeeDee, and a boy that claimed to go to the academy with her was with her for a moment before leaving, it seemed that they would date for years to come, they seemed... comfortable; unlike when she was always a bit worried when she was with me.

I grabbed a pair of binocular to get a better look at her. She was average looking **(A/N: They never really describe Amy besides her big brown eyes and how she was like a smaller Cleopatra.)** She looked upset, like she was given bad news and needed time alone. I kept an eye on her for what may have been three hours, she just sat there doing nothing, just lost in thought, looking around, and mostly waiting, waiting for someone or something to happen. I think it was four hours when I first saw her, someone came up and sat next to her. I grabbed the binoculars to see who it was. I honestly thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, so I had to do a double take, but I saw the girl I haven't seen in two years. I saw Cammie.

It looked like her, except a bit older and prettier, and maybe a bit skinnier. But somehow I knew it was her. She seemed to be talking to the girl, maybe they went to school together, I looked closer the smaller girl wore the Gallagher Academy uniform, but Cammie wasn't wearing one. Then I remembered Cammie did go to Gallagher Academy, so why wasn't she wearing a uniform as well?**(A/N: Happy now that I fixed that detail my readers and reviewers?)**

They continued talking, and while they talked Cammie actually looked over here at the store, did she see me? I thought but she just pointed to the store, still talking to the girl and the small girl laughed but Cammie gave a small smile, like she was remembering better times and wished she can relive them. But a few minutes passed and they were getting up to leave. I thought maybe I could go over to say hi, but I bet her boyfriend, Zach was it? That guy called me Jimmy when we met, but he would not be happy if I over there. But that was the moment when things got scary.

By now I stepped out of the store to get closer, still using the binoculars. I saw a man that came up to them holding out a gun pointing it at the two girl. I heard what may have been him yelling, but Cammie was calmly putting the other girl behind her protectively. They continued to talked but I felt like I should have ran in and got the gun away from the guy, I mean he trained his gun at two innocent girls, that makes him a lunatic in my book. But instead of running in, I stayed there because I had a strange feeling that Cammie could take care of herself. I saw Cammie lunge at the man and I heard two gunshots ring in my ears, she still attacked him, though I had a cold feeling in my gut that she was shot. It started to rain but I remained where I was on the sidewalk in front of the Pharmacy. Another shot rang and the guy ended up in the street and hit by an oncoming car. I sadly predicted he wouldn't ever get up.

Then from a car, a man showed up as if to rescue the girls. My eyes were on Cammie, by now she had the gun from the man she attacked, although the man I bet was trying to get the girls to come with him, Cammie did not move and the younger girl followed her example and stayed with Cammie. Again words were exchanged and she was protecting the small girl, this time Cammie was the one pointing the gun she had at the man who came for them. Before she could fire, a gunshot rang out shattering a car windshield, and Cammie shot where the shot may have originated from. Who the heck was that girl? I thought back to the Cammie I remember dating, she was a homeschooled girl that was quiet and sweet, what could have possibly happened to her to make her know how and willing to use a gun! By now the man had gotten the small girl and put his gun to her head, and Cammie had her gun trained on him, was she really going to kill that man? Seriously these men are lunatics! Maybe Cammie is too but it could be self defense in her case. Cammie had put her gun on the ground for only a moment and the girl did something to the man and Cammie had the gun in her hand again.

I realize I have been standing here with the binoculars in hand watching this unfold when I should have called the cops. But obviously I was too late since I heard two shots fired and the man was down and Cammie, well I had a sickening feeling that made my gut cold that she was hit. I honestly should have ran over to help her but I thought, is this a reason she broke up with me? To keep me safe from whatever her world is involved in?

She just laid there, probably in pain. And here I am frozen in place in front of the pharmacy which my future was to end up. I see the younger girl go to Cammie a speak a few words, most likely Cammie telling her to get somewhere safe. In the end the girl drove off and a woman and man ended by Cammie side. The man had a rifle and checked the men who were down. The woman on the other hand didn't leave Cammie's side, like Cammie might die right there. Then I realized she was shot, she could be dying right now and I did nothing to help her! But I stayed there and prayed that she would make it, I stayed there until another car came to take them away hopefully to get her help. Now here I am dripping wet, and possibly scarred from seeing my ex girlfriend kill a man and possibly being killed by that same man.

"Josh, what are you doing out here?" my dad asked looking out the door. "Get in here before you catch a cold." with that I walked inside and he gave me a towel. "What were you doing out there anyway?" he asked.

"I thought I saw someone I knew."

"Who?"

"Cammie."

"Well why didn't you invite her in? She could get sick too staying out there like that."

I looked back out to where it all occurred, "She seemed busy." and I left it at that.

**Review if you want me to add more to this. I might add the fire, and then a confrontment if you want.**


	2. Fire in the night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls.**

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Love my reviewers! 3**

Graduation was only days away and I still have dreams of that night, seeing Cammie in town in the pouring rain as she killed a man who may have killed her at that same moment. Other than on tv, I never heard a gunshot, so hearing so many in such a small amount of time was frightening to me. My dad convinced himself that it was only thunder. He would never understand what I saw that night. Some nights I can't even sleep as I can't bear reliving that night every time I close my eyes. So some nights, I climb onto the roof of my house and look at the stars and simply think. How could Cammie have gotten herself into such a dangerous situation, basically endangering herself without a second thought? What happened to the sweet and quiet Cammie I dated two years ago? She seemed so different that night, I can't find the right word for it, even after all this time I haven't found a word that could sum up how different she was, but she seemed like a completely different person, one who has been through too much to easily give up. Sometimes at night up on the roof I use the binoculars to see the shape of the Academy in the far off distance. I wonder if that girl who Cammie was so determined to protect really was safe, thanks to her. And Cammie if she didn't die that night, did she make it out okay? Was she still protecting that younger girl even now as the building the went to school was burning down?

Tonight, I looked into the distance to see a faint glow that was growing. I grabbed the binoculars from my room to get a better look, and what I saw almost made me sick. The Gallagher Academy was on fire. You could tell by the bright, hungry flames that seemed trapped behind the windows but it didn't intend on being extinguished.

I was frozen there again as I watch in horror, as another nightmarish event unfold before me, etched into my mind forever. I think about the girl Cammie protected with her life, did she get out? I worry that Cammie's attempt was for nothing if she did not get out. Every night I pray that both of them are safe and alive. Tonight I am praying that everyone there at that school, students and staff are out of the building and are keeping each other safe. I will definitely not be able to sleep tonight, or for the next week. I just sat there on my roof staring at the burning school, not even using the binoculars because I do not want a closer look. I just stare at the hungry flames that licked and engulfed the ancient building, determined to be the cause of the building's demise.

I stayed there perfectly still all night, watching in horror, as the boarding school, that most of my friends joked and teased about, burned to the ground. I couldn't believe all the things I have seen that were somehow connected to that building. I remember how she was so secretive about the fact that she went there while we dated, I guess that would make sense since my friends would have made fun of her and maybe thought it would change how I felt about her. I was just really hoping that she was okay and that I might be able to see her again someday. Because when we saw each other after we broke up talking was a bit awkward for us, I mean first I saw her in town while hanging out with Dee Dee, and then when she shot that man. I just hope if we ever meet again we can actually talk.

I realized that I was out there all night when the sky started to turn pink to greet the sun. Dang it I forgot that it was a school night and my mom would come up to make sure I'm awake. But I didn't care, I stayed out on the roof and didn't want to face a day at school because all I would do would be worrying about Cammie and all the other girls at the school which burned down.

"Josh," my mom said knocking. "Are you up? You're gonna be late for school." By now she was in my room. "Josh what are you doing out there? Look at you, you're freezing, were you out there all night?" she kept rambling on.

"Mom, I'm fine. I couldn't sleep." I didn't technically lie, although I did get tired at some point, but stayed awake. "I was just watching something that was out of the ordinary."

"Well do you remember your little girlfriend, oh what was her name, Cammie right? Didn't she go to that Gallagher Academy?" I nodded. "Well I just heard on the local news that it caught on fire last night and burned down, maybe we can give her a pie or something." She said already planning on which pie to give her.

"I don't think that's necessary, besides most of the people in town can't even get past the front gate. And sadly, I don't think they would open up so one of your pies can get in. "

"Well, anyways get ready for school, we don't want you to be late."

"I don't think I should go, I'm just not feeling up for it, can I just skip today?"

His mom just looked at him, probably noticing how tired he looked from being awake all night, "Fine just ask one of your friends to get what you are gonna miss."

Like I was gonna do that, I would just ask the teachers tomorrow, if I go. I decided I needed time to think, so I left to walk around town. Problem was I kept thinking about Cammie and the town square is where I thought of her most since we hung out there a lot. And the park I kept seeing her silhouette with a gun in her hands. This was gonna be a long day.

**I have another Gallagher girls story in the making, its a crossover with alex rider. It would be about Cammie going to London to ask for help from Alex, what kind of help? I am not telling unless you think I should publish that story. I love you all my readers, reviewers and followers. Keep up the love and I will give some back.**


End file.
